


Homme Fatale

by Fanbynature



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Noir, Alternate Universe - Police, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Dry Humping, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M, Making Out, No Angst, No Fluff, No Sex, Public indecency, Sexy Times, Sharing Clothes, Smutty, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28387629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanbynature/pseuds/Fanbynature
Summary: In his life, Jongwoon had seen several people that he would describe as pretty or handsome. But this person, this man was beyond those words. He was gorgeous; so beautiful and radiant words weren’t enough to describe him. The large deer-like eyes attracted the most attention out of all his stunning features. They were ridiculously large and captivating. His skin looked perfectly smooth and Jongwoon’s fingers itched to run his fingers through the long hair.
Relationships: Kim Heechul/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Homme Fatale

**Author's Note:**

> First things first - I don't know what this is and how it came to fruition but the idea sprung in my head and I had to get it out.  
> So basically I was listening to Noir Jazz and re-watched "Chicago" and this was born.  
> Also there's some slang from 1920s and idk if it's right but it's there and I hope it's more immersive than annoying. Obviously  
> historical accuracy is questionable.  
> I used their English names that are on kpop profile.  
> Sorry for any mistakes.

Jongwoon sat in the ritzy bar in the high-end hotel that he was staying with a drink in one hand and a cigarette in his mouth. He had several hours to kill until his trip back to Philadelphia. His visit to New York was certainly more than successful and there would be no trouble for him to come back again. He hoped that things would work out here because liked doing business in the Big Apple. There were a lot of opportunities and it would have been a shame for him to miss them if he took the wrong step. 

Yes, it was all swell business-wise but he was having a grant dull time. He didn’t want to risk getting snooped by the coppers. The wise choice was to lay low after scoring such a big mark. His associates were warned to also be careful for the next few days, even if things went smoothly. Something was always bound to happen after such effortless run. But Jongwoon was jittery and wanted to blow some steam off. 

After a bit of consideration, he stood up from his place and headed for the reception.

“Good evening,” he started and hoped that this would work.

“Good evening, sir. What might I do for you?” the woman in front of him asked politely.

“Umm...I was wondering,” he put his hand behind his neck, lowering his head in slight embarrassment. 

“Yes, sir?”

“Do you perhaps have numbers of pro skirts?”

“Sir?”

Jongwoon knew that a lot of people didn’t know the slang but that didn’t make it less irritating to repeat.

“Sex workers, miss” The woman’s face was surprised for a bit but she nodded never the less.

“Sure, sir” she turned around and opened a small case to search.

“But not ones of the dames,”

The woman turned around and looked at him questioningly before a realization came upon her. 

“Ah, I see, sir. We don’t have contact with them,” she answered apologetically before continuing. “But I think I can help you,” she smiled at Jongwoon and started dialling the phone.

Jongwoon had to admit that he immensely enjoyed the privileges of living comfortably. Places like this would be discreet most of the time, except when the staff gossiped with each other. But he didn’t care about that as long as the information didn’t go to the public. 

The woman hung up not long after and smiled politely at him again.

“There’ll be someone for you soon, sir. Can you give me your information so I can direct your guest to you?” 

“I’ll be in the bar but if you need my name’s Jerome Kim,”

“Mr Kim, okay,” she nodded her head and scribed on a piece of paper. 

Jongwoon started walking towards the bar when she stopped him. 

“Sir, there was a call for you earlier but my colleague couldn’t find you,”

Jongwoon turned around and asked to be connected with the caller if possible. 

After waiting for sometimes and finally being able to connect it turned out that it was his associate in Philadelphia. 

“Sica, you shouldn’t have called,” he talked in a hushed voice.

“Well, I was worried I wasn’t going to get my greens,” she replied sardonically and Jongwoon could see the eye-roll from the woman.

“Everything went well if you must know and you’ll have your greens soon enough,” he shook his head.

After a long pause and some shifting from the other line, Jessica spoke again.

“How is she?” the vulnerability in the woman’s voice reminded Jongwoon that the woman cared about others besides her. Well, she cared for one person at least.

“Your sister?”

“Yes, my sister, you dumbass,” she snapped back at him without any actual malice.

“She’s fine,”

A pause.

“Just fine?” 

“She’s doing perfectly fine on her own, Sica. You don’t have to worry about her. She’s a grown woman.”

“I know that, dimwit, but she’s still my baby sister,”

Jongwoon understood the struggle and happiness of having a younger sibling but tried not to get affected as much. Especially after he got into the kind of work he is now. It was dangerous to have people that you care about so much to be close to you. 

After chatting for a while longer they said their goodbyes and Jongwoon headed back for the bar to wait. 

Luckily for him, he didn’t have to wait much longer. He had received his order and took two sips of it when staff asked for his name. He was led to his escort. In his life, Jongwoon had seen several people that he would describe as pretty or handsome. But this person, this man was beyond those words. He was gorgeous; so beautiful and radiant words weren’t enough to describe him. 

The large deer-like eyes attracted the most attention out of all his stunning features. They were ridiculously large and captivating. His skin looked perfectly smooth and Jongwoon’s fingers itched to run his fingers through the long hair. 

“Mr Jerome?” And on top of everything else, his voice was as entrancing and silky. Jongwoon nodded in response.

“You can call me Casey,” Heechul introduced himself with his pseudonym. 

“Certainly,” he smiled at the other man who looked boringly around and then back at Jongwoon. 

“Shall we, then?” the man raised the question and put his hand around Jongwoon’s forearm. But Jongwoon stopped him and took the suitcase from his other hand. Heechul looked at him perplexedly.

“We can take care of this stuff later. Let me buy you a dinner,” the man let out a soft _what_ and looked even more confused than before.

“It’s still early in the evening and we’ll have time later. Except of course if you don’t have any other appointments that are,” Jongwoon stared at the other man expectantly. Heechul just shook his head, still bewildered. 

Jongwoon smiled charmingly, “You don’t have anything you need here, right?” he raised the suitcase at their eye-level.

“No, I don’t,” Jongwoon turned around, headed for the reception before a hand stopped him.

“But, I’m not exactly dressed for the occasion,” Heechul looked down at his long coat but Jongwoon didn’t understand him. The man got closer to him and whispered in his ear.

“I’m nude under,” the man’s breath send slight shivers over Jongwoon’s neck and he turned around to look at Heechul from head to toe. Obviously, he couldn’t see anything but it took him by surprise so the response was automatic. 

He cleared his throat. 

“I see. Do you have any clothes inside this,” he raised the suitcase again but Heechul responded negatively. 

Then Jongwoon remembered that he had a spare shirt and trousers in his luggage. So he told Heechul to follow him. 

“Sorry for not having any clothes on, besides this. I didn’t exactly know what to expect as I wasn’t given a lot of details. I most definitely didn’t expect eating real food. You could imagine my surprise,” Heechul followed Jongwoon around the corridors of the spacious hotel.

“No, I should be apologizing. I’m just doing this on a whim because I’m bored and need a company,” Jongwoon responded, looking back at Heechul. The man raised his brow questioningly.

“And you weren’t able to find a “normal” company on your own because why? You seem to have your life in quite a decent condition; also you’re far from bad looking. Are you under the radar or something?”

Jongwoon chuckled at the ridiculousness of the situation. Leave it to him to have an escort that sees through him. 

“Or something,” he replied cryptically with a small smile that the other man couldn’t see but Jongwoon couldn’t help make. 

“It’s fine if you’re. You won’t be my first rich guy, criminal or a guy that is both. Just don’t drag me into your shit. I have cats that rely on me,”

Jongwoon stopped and turned to face the other man, almost making Heechul bump into him.

“You’re awfully honest,”

“Thank you,” Heechul had an unreadable face and Jongwoon had a hard time knowing if the man was sincere or sarcastic. Jongwoon decided not to dwell too much into it and turned around again, gesturing that they have reached their destination. 

* * *

After Heechul put clothes other than his coat on, they headed to the hotel’s restaurant. Jongwoon was discreetly admiring how well his clothes fit on the other man and he was sure that he was going to enjoy the dinner with more than one of his senses. 

Dinner had been reserved by Jongwoon before him coming into the hotel making it easy for them to get seated and order.

“Are you from around?” Heechul started naturally.

“No,” Jongwoon answered simply.

Heechul was expecting details but after not getting them he continued.

“Okay. Well, I’m not from around. My parents moved here when I was in my teens from Korea so maybe that makes me from around here by now,” Heechul smiled softly and looked like he was reminiscing something from the past. 

“I have а similar experience, actually” Jongwoon heard the words getting out of his mouth before he could process them.

“Really?” the eyes of the man were shining with excitement. 

Jongwoon nodded at the other man and Heechul started animatedly speaking about how his experience and how he felt. Jongwoon listened to him with curiosity and smiled softly once in a while to show that he was listening.

* * *

When their mains had been served and Jongwoon was talking about a recent book he had read, he was unexpectedly interrupted by the action from the man before him. Heechul’s face appeared innocent enough even inconspicuous while his foot was doing risky actions underneath the table. His long leg was stretched under the table and his foot was stroking Jongwoon’s groin. Jongwoon looked at the men before him with alarming eyes and Heechul just calmly smiled at him.

“I’m bored,” he announced as if they weren’t in the middle of the dining.

“You barely touched your food. Are you sure-ah,” Jongwoon let out a restrained groan as Heechul dug his toes in his hardening groin.

“I’m not really hungry for food right now. And as it seems you’re not opposed to that either,” Heechul raised an eyebrow at Jongwoon and smiled haughtily. He removed his foot and moved his chair discreetly, closer to the other man and looked around before he leaned in, and whispered in his ear.

“I think that we can skip this and continue what I actually came for,” Heechul snuck his hand underneath the table and grabbed Jongwoon’s length, shocking the other man. Jongwoon slapped a hand over his mouth trying hard not to let out a moan in the middle of the restaurant. Heechul stroked it slowly examing the other man for a while before he whispered again.

“The waitress is coming this way; act natural and say we’re done,” Heechul smirked a bit while his hand didn’t stop moving. Jongwoon took a deep breath and nodded. He straightened his back and moved a bit forward. Jongwoon thanked for the food and excused them because they wouldn’t be able to finish it. The waitress, being good at her job, offered for them to pack it and take it or someone to bring it as room service. Any thoughts of food, however, were wiped from Jongwoon’s mind and as steadily as he could he refused and thanked her again. 

Heechul on the other hand was smiling contentedly and naturally as he continued rubbing and stroking the man who was struggling to keep his cool. 

Once the conversation was done, Jongwoon snapped his head at Heechul, glaring at the man. 

“Oh, don’t look so mad,” Heechul moved forward, whispering.”You’re enjoying it immensely.” He pulled his hand off and stood up. He turned to grab his coat but before he could do it, Jongwoon’s hand was already on it and he faced the man with puzzlement in his eyes.

“I’m not walking away from here sporting you know what,” he looked down indicating his crotch area and Heechul laughed. He reached for Jongwoon’s much shorter jacket and put it on, heading for the door and listening to Jongwoon’s muttering. 

* * *

Once inside the apartment with a closed door, Heechul couldn’t suppress his eagerness and flung himself at the other man. Jongwoon’s back bumped in the door and the man let out a soft huff before his lips were attacked feverously. The coat fell in his feet as Heechul pushed it off from him and the man swung his hands around Jongwoon’s neck. Jongwoon put his arms around Heechul’s waist pulling the man closer to him and deepened the kiss. Heechul moaned in his mouth as their groins rubbed against each other. Jongwoon traced his hands from Heechul’s waist to the small of his back to his buttocks squeezing them before moving to the man’s thighs and lifting him from the ground. Jongwoon broke the kiss so he could see where he was going and Heechul attacked his neck. He nibbled at the flesh and traced his tongue around. 

Heechul was thrown in the air and closed his eyes but soon felt soft mattress under him. He opened his eyes to see Jongwoon moving forward and capturing his lips in a deep kiss. Jongwoon bit on his lower lip and Heechul opened his mouth. The man on top of him pushed his tongue inside Heechul’s hot mouth and rhythmically moved the muscle around. Jongwoon was unbuttoning the shirt he gave Heechul earlier and opened it to expose the smooth skin under it. He traced his fingers along Heechul’s chest, stopping at his nipples and twisting them. Heechul released a delicious moan and thrust his hips forward. 

Jongwoon broke the kiss and moved upwards. He watched the heavy breathing man, lying on the bed before him and felt his cock twitch with want. Jongwoon reached for his belt and started taking it off. He released it from the trouser’s hoops when suddenly there was a loud banging on the door. He drew his eyebrows in confusion and irritation.

“Police! Open this door!” Jongwoon’s blood and body froze instantly. _Shit,_ he thought. His mind was hazy and he just stood there for a bit before turning to Heechul who was now standing up and was buttoning his shirt back. Jongwoon watched thoughtlessly as a hand reached forward, Heechul’s hand, and caressed the side of his face.

“Shame, I would have liked it if we were able to continue this. I think I’d have loved it. I think both of us would have,” Heechul moved forward and nibbled on Jongwoon’s lips.

“Unfortunately for both of us, you’re a criminal and I work for the police,” he whispered and retreated from Jongwoon as he heard the man from outside enter the living space. Their voices carried around the space, Jongwoon couldn’t comprehend them but he already knew what was being said. He couldn’t believe that he fell so hard into that trap. It was beyond stupid and nothing could have prepared him for it. How did he allow himself to be deceived by such a cheap trick? He was smarter than that. 

He turned his head around while he was dragged out of the apartment and locked eyes with Heechul who was talking to another copper. The man had the audacity to wave cheekily at him and Jongwoon made sure to throw him the meanest glare he could muster. 

“I’ll fucking kill you when I get out of that rotten place,” he spat coldly.

“I’ll be waiting for you, Kim Jongwoon,” Heechul replied with calmness in his voice; like this wasn’t the first time he was threatened in such a manner. 


End file.
